To Have Been Betrayed by a Love
by Sanosuke.Cigara
Summary: what was left unsaid in the tower of salvation when zelos betrayed you. it has to do with how sheena and her feelings for the angel. Sheena x Zelos


Sanosuke: I need a muse people. Hmmm....HEY ZELOS GET OVER HERE!!

Zelos: Hey. You called?

Sanosuke: Ya do the disclaimer.

Zelos: Do I have to? whines

Sanosuke: Yes. Or else I'll send you back to the dark place. Evil Grin

Zelos: Yelp Ok ok not the dark place again. Sanosuke doesn't own Tales or Symphonia. Namco does. There happy now?

Sanosuke: Yups. Thanks

"Heh....never expected to be beaten by you guys.....oh well to be honest I was getting tired of living....oh so tired of living...at least now Seles can be happy." Zelos sputtered out between ragged breaths. "Zelos you idiot. Why did you betray us? You never had to betray us....we could have been happy together....me and you." Sheena weeped as she sat there next to Zelos. "Heh...i guess...there was no other way in my eyes...this was the only way..for me to find my happy ending...at least it was you Sheena...your the one that allowed me to rest. Thank you Sheena..." _I wish...i could have told you sooner...that i love you Sheena...I've always loved you. I was just to scared to admit it to myself. _

"No Zelos don't leave me!!! Please don't leave me here alone...I wanted to be by your side. Even if that meant that Seles hated me for the rest of my life I didn't care cause I would have you." Sheena said. "Sheena...please don't cry because of me...you will...one day again find love....goodbye Sheena...please...don't hate me because of what I did....hurry now. Go s...save " And at that Zelos said no more...nor did he move again. Sheena sat there holding his body for what seemed like and eternity to her. She longed to hear his voice again...even if it was only to hear him say my vulopturous hunny again...anything he said would have made her happy.

_Goodbye Zelos...I will not forget you...how could i forget you? You were always there for me..even if i did not notice it. Behind all the words you said there was always something there...something wanting to be said but never said. I....I'm sorry Zelos..so so sorry that i couldn't help you. _

Sheena gently layed Zelos's body on the ground and slowly stood up. After standing she gazed at the angels body for what seemed like it was eternity to her. How could she have been so blind as to not see that he was all she ever needed... Why did it have to come to this? Why did he feel he had to betray them in order to find his happyness? So many questions left unanswered and now they will never be answered.

She felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder and then she heard Lloyd say, "Sheena...we have to go now. Collete is still in danger." "Your right...please go on ahead of me. I would like to say goodbye to Zelos in private."

"Ok Sheena. We will be awaiting you in the next room." At that the group got on the transporter and left to go chase after Collete.

"Zelos..can you still hear me? I know you can...I'm sorry i couldn't save you. Please forgive me. I also wanted to tell you...that even though you were the biggest pervert that I knew... I loved you. Regardless of our past. I grew to love you these past few weeks that we started to travel together. I'm sorry i couldn't have told you sooner...I always wanted to tell you that i loved you, but I never knew how you felt about me. I guess that we were both too blinded by our pride to have noticed it. I just would like to say to you....I love you Zelos. Goodbye."

After saying that to Zelos's body..Sheena did something she never thought she would have. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. After that she Stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes and headed towards the transporter as well. Once she was on she reached into her pocket and withdrew her cards. She was ready to take on Yggdrasil and anyone else that stood in her way. She would have her revenge.

_Sheena...I heard your words...I love you as well. I'm sorry it came down to this....please forgive me. I will see you again...someday. _

Ok..so..this was my first fanfic and i'm sorry if it seems short.

please read and review. also feel free for critisms. just please dont flame me to badly.


End file.
